


Patterns

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [32]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> When Annis finds out about Caerleon’s death she pays Arthur a visit.<br/><b>Prompt 83 Commitment</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Patterns

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title:** Patterns  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Percival/Vivian, Annis/Caerleon  
 **Character/s:** Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, Lord Brayley  
 **Summary:** When Annis finds out about Caerleon’s death she pays Arthur a visit.  
 **Warnings:** mentions of character death  
 **Word Count:** 1013  
 **Prompt:** 83 Commitment  
 **Author's Notes:**  
[Modern Camelot (Modern AU Series 1) is here on AO3.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/19981)  
[The earlier prompts for King Of Britain (Modern AU Series 2) are on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/series/42704%E2%80%9D)

 **Patterns**  
In a county house somewhere in the Kingdom of Britain, Annis Caerleon opened an email on the laptop in her husband’s study. She watched the video attachment with a frown. It was the parking garage security camera footage of Merlin, Tauren and her husband on the day Caerleon died.

“Bloody fool!” Annis slammed the laptop closed and went into the hallway. She looked at the servant at the end of the hallway. “Bring my car around. I’m going to Cardiff!”  
x  
At the Kingdom Building, the Knights were standing outside the conference room waiting for Arthur and the rest of the royal family. The five men looked uncomfortable in their black suits with the red armbands emblazoned with the seal of old Camelot.

“Did we not just do this?” Gwaine groaned. He rubbed his freshly shaved chin and yawned.

“It was a month ago, Gwaine and it will happen a month from now.” Elyan said. “Just like it did in the old days.”

Lancelot pulled at his tie. “I would love some chainmail instead of this tie.”

Percival looked at Lancelot and frowned. “I like this uniform and so does Vivian.”

Leon laughed. “Mithian said I looked like a waiter the first time she saw it.”

Someone cleared their throat behind them. They all turned to see Merlin.

“Merlin, are they coming?” Leon asked.

“Right behind me. Are they all in there?” Merlin asked as he peeked in the door.

“That’s why we are all out here.” Gwaine said.

“That’s a poor way of showing your commitment to duty, Gwaine.” Arthur said as he and Gwen came walking up. “I expect you all to be available to the Lords and the elected representatives at all times, not just when you feel like it.”

“We are all loyal to you, Arthur.” Leon said. “We were just waiting for you to make our entrance.”

“Then shall we?” Arthur said. He led Gwen inside and started the meeting.

Morgana slipped in a few minutes later as the Knights were starting their reports. She whispered to Merlin. “We have a problem.”

Merlin made a face at her.

“Annis is here.” Morgana whispered.

Merlin frowned and quietly slipped out.

Gwen gave Morgana a questioning look.

Morgana just shrugged and smiled. She looked down at the financial report she was giving later but her mind was on Merlin and the former Queen.

“My lady, may I help you?” Merlin said as he walked into the receiving area of the offices.

“Yes. You can tell me why I am a widow and why I had to find out about in an email.” Annis said.

“I will try to explain. But the short version is your husband tried to kill Arthur in hopes of reclaiming his former kingdom.” Merlin told her.

Annis sighed. “I know it is your duty to protect Arthur, Lord Emrys. I need no such protection. I should have been told straight away.”

“I am glad that you understand my commitment to Arthur and this kingdom.” Merlin said. “I was following what my King told me to do. Arthur wanted it kept quiet. I apologize for any distress.”

Annis smiled sadly. “My husband was always a fool and after we started to remember who we were he became even more of one. I have come to offer Arthur my support. I feel I must in light of David’s deeds.”

“He will be honored. We are having Roundtable at the moment. I will slip back in and let him know. Please make yourself comfortable.” Merlin waved his hand at the plush sofa along the wall. “Can I get you anything while you wait?”

“No. Thank You Lord Emrys for the respect you have shown me.” Annis said.

Merlin bowed and went back into the conference room. Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin. Merlin went over and whispered in Arthur’s ear to tell him what just happened.

“Maybe Lord Emrys would like to tell us all what is going on?” Lord Brayley said.

“Maybe you would like to see the ballroom again, Lord Brayley.” Arthur said.

Merlin chuckled.

“My apologies Sire. The lord shifted in his seat.

The others in the room looked at the uncomfortable Lord in confusion.

“Guinevere, would you continue with the reports? I have to attend to something.” Arthur said as he eyed the rude Lord.

“Of course.” Gwen said.

Arthur left the meeting and went to talk to Annis.

“Hello My Lady. What brings you here?” Arthur said as he walked up.

“My very dead husband. Seems we are repeating a pattern you and I.” Annis smiled.

“It wasn’t intentional. Come into my office we can talk there.” Arthur said as he offered her his arm.

“I’m glad to see you still have you’re manners.” Annis stood up and took his arm.

“I have not much else, I’m afraid.” Arthur said. He took her into his office and waved for her to sit down.

Annis sat and looked at the young King expectantly.

Arthur took a file out of his desk and handed it to Annis. “These are all the things I can prove your husband did and I am sure there are more that I don’t know of yet.”

Annis looked over the file. She closed it and put it on his desk. “Some things never change.”

“As you can see, I had more than enough to charge him with treason.” Arthur said.

Annis nodded. “Arthur Pendragon, I gave you my loyalty once and I will give it to you now. I know you are committed to making this mess of a kingdom into a land we can all be proud of and I want to help you as I once did.”

“Thank you Annis. I am glad to have such an ally.” Arthur smiled. “I need every one I can get these days. It was a lot simpler before in Camelot.”

“Nothing worth doing should be easy.” Annis smiled. “I believe I told you that once before.”

“You may have.” Arthur smiled. “It is an honor to have you at my side again.”


End file.
